Twixt Rock and Hard Place
by Katsu Kitsune
Summary: Mirrored dreams and entwined minds...a prophesy comes to pass for two Hogwarts students. Can they survive the turmoil? And will they fulfill their destiny... HPDM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will... The plot is mine though :)

* * *

The Diary of the spot directly between a rock and a hard place.

Saturday 4th June 2005.

I am sitting on my bed, the curtains pulled around, making this into a twighlit hideout. I don't want to be seen right now, but I don't want to be alone, either... The curtains give me an artificial distance, and an artificial closeness as I write this.

I never asked to be me, didn't want people to rely in me. People just see a hero when all I want is to be me. To whinge about homework, to play Quidditch, and maybe someday, find love...

* * *

This is intentionally short - it's a warm up scene... As long as my muse stays with me, I shall update tonight with the next chapter.


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the Harry Potter books and I do not make money from writing these stories. They're purely the daydreams of a twisted mind.

In other words I can't get Harry and Draco out of my head :D

This fic is sightly oocy in the fact that you have no idea why they're all acting the way they do - it will be explained later and is part of the plot. Not my fault that the muse told me to write it like this...

Anyway...

* * *

Smoke and Mirrors, gone with the morning light

_Why are there so many mirrors? _I thought to myself, walking slowly through the night-shrouded forest. _And why exactly am I in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night?_ I stopped and frowned, reaching out for the nearest mirror - it happened to be hovering around three feet away from me, almost requesting that I examined it. I walked closer so that I could see it clearly. It was a thing of beauty, as if mercury hung in globes above the ground. Leaning towards the globe, eyes intent on the reflective surface I saw an image move across the mirror - white hair, storm-silver eyes, moonlit skin all clothed in black. I turned around, wand ready, to see if the image in the mirror was real, even though I could hear nothing but my own thoughts. My heart slowly calmed and my hand reached out of its own volition, my fingertips coming to a halt only inches from the mirror-like substance. _It's a mirror, albeit a rather wierd one... Surely it can't hurt me? _As my fingertips made contact, a bright light flashed, and the last thing I saw before conciousness left me was white hair, silver eyes, and moonlit skin approaching me.

I screamed myself awake, launching myself upwards so I was crouched on the bed, holding my wand out, ready for attack.

The curtains were yanked back from around my bed and I screamed again, falling backwards to find Ron's arms around me, catching me before I could fall to the floor. "Seamus, Ron..." I breathed with a sigh of relief.

"Who were you expecting?" asked Ron, curiously. "That must've been one hell of a dream, Harry... Are you ok?" He looked so concerned for my wellbeing.

I couldn't stop the words flowing from my lips. "I'm fine Ron, it was all just a really wierd dream..." I looked at my mates apologetically. "Thanks for catching me Ron..." I grinned as Ron went bright red, realising that he'd had his arms around me for far longer than was proper, and promptly dropped me onto the bed.

I sighed softly. "What time is it?" Seamus checked the clock by his bed.

"Too early to be awake... it's about 6.30am. And it's a Sunday..." He grinned at me then asked "Are you alright, Harry? Anything I can do to help you? You know, clubbing you round the head or something like that?" I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Nah, I'm fine, thank you Seamus. I think I'll just get up and go for a walk or something." Seamus and Ron nodded briefly, patting me on the shoulder before dragging themselves back into bed. I slipped into jeans and pulled on a hooded top that was way too big, but so warm and comfortable. _And comforting._ I admitted to myself as I slipped on a pair of worn-out trainers and grabbed my glasses from beside the bed.

I tried to be as quiet as the proverbial church mouse, sneaking down the stairs and out into the school grounds, until finally I was free.

I wandered aimlessly for some time until I realised that I was walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest - the same trees which haunted my dreams were looming over me, rustling and whispering to themselves as I passed by. Feeling discomforted by their presence, I turned and headed back up the slope towards the Quidditch pitch.

Just as I finished climbing the stands by the Quidditch pitch, the sun chose to rise above the horizon. I leaned my arms against the cold wood and watched it slowly waken the world with tendrils of light flowing across the landscape.

_That damn dream..._ I thought stupidly to myself and sighed. The dream was just that. It wasn't a fortelling, it wasn't teenage angst (as far as I could tell) and it wasn't going to go away until I made some sense of it. I slumped against the wood, resting my body against it, my chin in my hands. _Always the same. The mirrors, the reflection, then the light. Blinding, stunning light...and then I wake. _I sighed deeply, eyes half closed as the sunlight crept towards me, the image in the mirror haunting me, so clearly I could see it - the white hair softly falling over shining silver eyes, the perfect lips parted slightly, the palest skin imaginable, covered in black silk... _Hang on, that's a bit more detailed than normal, isn't it? _I opened my eyes fully and jumped back with a gasp to see someone floating on their broom just in front of me.

"Malfoy, what the hell?" I must have sounded as confused as I looked "I...you...the reflection, so real..." My voice ground to a halt as I realised that the image in my dream did resemble Malfoy rather too closely for comfort. "Why are you out flying this early?" I couldn't stop myself from asking as Malfoy floated over the barrier and gracefully jumped from his broom, placing it gently on the floor before turning to lean against the wood, only inches from me.

Malfoy stared out at the sunrise, his face unreadable, though I sensed there was some inner turmoil... I was proven right when he turned to look at me and finally spoke in a hushed tone, as if to speak too loudly would shatter the fraglie light washing over us. "I had a really wierd dream and you were in it." I must have looked surprised. "Just a reflection of you, but...definately you. The mirrors, I touched one and then... Nothing. I awoke with a feeling that I should be outside. I got my broom and started flying around the grounds. I went to the edge of the Forbidden Forest but...it was so menacing." I raised an eyebrow slightly - Malfoy must have been really shaken to admit that something had frightened him. " So I flew up here, with the intention of getting some flight practise in before breakfast. Instead, I found the reflection that I was really looking for."

I stood, simply looking at Malfoy for some time, wondering what it meant that we were in each others dreams. I took a deep breath and let it slowly out. "I had the same dream." Malfoy gasped in surprise. "The globes reflected nothing until I saw your image in them. I reached out to the globe and light filled me. I woke up screaming." I stared into Malfoy's eyes. "Any idea what's going on?" I asked with a wry smile.

Malfoy smiled softly and shook his head. "I have no idea, much as it pains me to admit that to you of all people... No offense..." He looked at me and I rolled my eyes, smiling. He snorted softly. "I..." He frowned a little. "I think we should try and work on a way of stopping this. That dream was... Frightening. And I am a Malfoy. I do not get frightened." He looked so pompous that I burst out laughing, setting him to smiling, and finally to laughing as we hung onto the wooden railing.

"Call me Harry, please? If we're going to work together on this it seems silly to fight and call each other by our last names." I looked at the blonde imploringly. "Please?"

For a moment, Malfoy looked into my eyes, searching for something - I don't think I'll ever know what he was thinking at that moment. He slowly nodded. "Yes. That seems...sensible... Just for the duration of this though. Once I don't have you in my dreams then it goes back to normal, right?" One perfect blonde eyebrow raised, demanding an answer of me.

"Alright. If once this is sorted out, you want to go back to the old ways, then yes. I agree." My heart felt heavy for a moment as I agreed to his terms. I sighed. "I think we ought to start with Dumbledore. Maybe he will be able to think of something." Draco nodded.

"I'll speak to Snape, maybe he'll have some ideas too." He leant down to pick up his broom and looked at me sheepishly - there was no other word for it. "Umm. Harry? Do you want a lift back to the castle?" I smiled and nodded, mounting the broom behind Draco, wrapping my arms around his waist - I didn't think he'd try to drop me from a hundred feet, but even with our truce, I wouldn't put it past him. He stiffened for a moment before lifting us off the wooden platform and heading out across the pitch. I felt so tired suddenly, leaning more heavily into Draco's back as we flew. He was so warm, and it was comforting to feel the air rush past us. I must have fallen asleep for a moment - long enough for my grip on Draco to fail, and for me to slip sideways off the broom. It felt like I hung in the air for a moment, before Draco caught a handful of my jumper and dragged me onto the broom in front of him.

"Bloody hellfire Harry..." He muttered at me as my eyes opened.

"What happened?" I asked stupidly. "Why'm I in front of you now?

Draco rolled his eyes before replying. "You fell asleep on me, then decided that not holding on was a good thing when you're about 200 feet off the ground. I had to drag you back onto the broom, hence you being in front of me." He looked at me, so close, and sighed at my sleepy expression. "Much as I hate to say this, it is quite cold out here so if you want to fall asleep on me again, go ahead." I opened my eyes to look at him again, noticing a gentle pink flush staining his cheeks.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." I murmered, before resting my head on Draco's shoulder and wrapping my arms around him. It felt strange, having someone to lean on, someone to bring me comfort. A gentle sigh escaped me and my eyes fluttered shut, sending me into oblivion.

* * *

Right. The muse is strong with this one so I shall (hopefully) not lose the plot bunny by tomorrow, which is when I intend to update this fic.

This is my first time at writing a fic like this - normally I go for very silly teenage romances rather than take the softly-softly aproach. It's interesting for me - there is little concious effort going into this story - perhaps a stray idea found its way into my head and made itself at home.

I just hope it brings some friends...


	3. Barriers are broken

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I own the plot though.

I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter - thank you for reading it. I really do want my work to reach people - I think that's most of the reason that I write and post these. It's immensely satisfying to know that there are people out there who want me to continue - there are as many who don't but hey... Stuff them. This fic is for you guys.

* * *

Directionless wind blows through me

I relish the feeling of warmth against my body as I wake, my arms wrapped around a slender form, blonde hair tickling my nose where it's trapped beneath my face. I lift my head slightly and feel comfort as the arm around me tightens before slacking off, allowing me to sit up still with my arms around Draco's waist. I noticed for the first time that we appeared to be flying through the corridors of Hogwarts, somewhere in the vicinity of Dumbledore's office.

"Woah." I exclaimed. "We've flown through half of Hogwarts?" I smiled slightly as I watched Draco concentrate on flying around banners and ghosts.

"Yeah, I figured with you this tired, it'd be easier. I'll come in with you to speak to Dumbledore, then I think we should have breakfast. It is half seven so people should be contemplating waking up for food in a while." Draco sat silently thinking. "After breakfast we should speak with Snape as well. But... Dumbledore first." He nodded decisively, looking at me in challenge. All I could do was nod slightly and rest my head against his shoulder once more, waiting for our journey to end.

A few minutes later I was startled awake by the soft bump of landing, my feet scraping the ground. We stood, letting the broom fall to the ground with a soft clatter. I think we both realised at the same time that we still had our arms around each other, but instead of screaming as we would have done, had this been last week, we simply stood, giving and receiving the comfort of a friends embrace. Seconds passed and we pulled apart, smiling softly at each other, then frowning because it felt so right to smile. I know I didn't want to think about the reason behind that one...

Draco picked up his broom and we quietly gave the password to Dumbledore's office - knowing that he never slept a full night and could be found reading a grimoire in his office, enjoying the peace of a Sunday morning.

We were met in the antichamber by Falkes, who made a soft noise and flew into his master's office, no doubt to notify him that we were here. Moments later, Dumbledore's voice beckoned us in. Inside the room and opposite the large desk were two comfortable looking chairs. We went to the chairs and moved them closer together before sitting. Behind the desk sat Dumbeldore, looking splendid in his robes, with one eyebrow raised at the strange sight of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the same room without the decibel level being at the pain threshold. He put down his grimoire and peered at us over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"Now." He said softly. "What brings you two here so early on a Sunday, and without screaming, no less?" I could see his eyes twinkle as he said the last. Draco and I looked at each other, smiling gently. I nodded and Draco turned back to our headmaster and began to tell him the tale of the dream we'd both had, how he'd found me at the Quidditch pitch earlier that morning and we'd talked - civilly - and agreed that we needed some help.

I relayed my version of the dream, which only differed at the very end - where Draco's dream faded, mine exploded into light. I also mentioned that whilst we were flying back to the castle, I had fallen asleep and nearly fallen to my death, only Draco had stopped me from dropping from the sky and let me sleep in his arms to ensure that I wouldn't fall again.

By the time I finished, both Draco and I were fidgeting, faces tinged pink as we remembered that it didn't feel bad to hold each other, and Dumbledore sat with his fingers steepled and a serious expression. "Have either of you had this dream before?" He said into the silence.

I nodded. "Twice now, on successive nights. The first time though, I just went back to sleep, this time I couldn't, I was desperate to search for the answer to the dream." I looked down at my hands. "Professor Dumbledore..." I said.

Dumbledore looked at me kindly. "Yes, Harry? What is it?"

I looked up at him, confused and beginning to get frightened again. "What does it mean, Professor? I don't understand why this dream came to us? What is it for? Why did it pick us?" My voice was getting progressively more panicked until Draco laid his hand on my arm, running his fingers down until he found my hand and held it, gently stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. My breathing slowed to normal and I began to calm down again.

Dumbledore looked on in surprise. He nodded once to the young men, marvelling that Draco Malfoy was comforting Harry Potter. It had been many years since a stranger thing had happened. "You need not worry yourselves, Draco, Harry... The dreams will pass when you find the answers. For now, you have found part of the answer, in each other." We stared at him in confusion.

Draco was the first to speak. "Was that supposed to be enlightening? Because I still don't have a clue what's going on..." I watched Draco talking without realising what I was doing, finding my thumb was trailing circles on his hand while he spoke, strangely, it was keeping him calm in the same way it had worked on me. _This could get awkward... _I thought to myself. _If we're going to get upset at being apart, classes could be...difficult. _Another voice in the back of my head said _No shit, Sherlock... If we don't stop hanging on to each other my reputation with the ladies is going to be ruined... _I blinked gently and looked at Draco. _Can you hear me? _I thought in my mind. _Of course I can hear you, you're talking to me? _The voice replied.

"Urrr, Draco?" I murmered out loud. "Did you just say of course I can hear you, you're talking to me?" Draco frowned.

"Yes, you idiot - you were saying that you thought classes were going to be awkward and I said no shit, Sherlock...Hang on. Why did you ask if I could hear you?" Draco looked at me quizically.

I sat there and wondered how to say it. Oh hell, out with it... "I only said thise things in my head. I didn't say them out loud..." There. I said it. _That's really freaky..._ I thought again.

Draco was sitting looking slightly shocked. "That wasn't out loud? You spoke into my head? You're right, that is really freaky..." He turned to Dumbledore, who was looking at both of us with extreme interest.

"You two are going through a few changes. They are nothing to be afraid of and will not hurt you, though you may wish you weren't going through them..." Dumbledore paused briefly. "After breakfast I will see you again and show you...another answer to your dreams."

I knew a dismissal when I heard one, as did Draco, who stood, pulling me to my feet by his side. We left the office hand in hand, Draco carrying his broom tucked under his arm, walking down the stairs towards breakfast.

Back in his office, Dumbledore nodded happily. _It's all happening as it should. The time is near for the wizard's warring to end. _He shook his head sadly. _Those poor young men do not know what they will become... I hope they understand..._

With that, Dumbledore picked up the grimoire again and began to read of the prophesy concerning two men - one of the dark, the other, light - who gradually become so much more than anyone could ever dream.

One section of the grimoire stood out in stark relief, revealing the fate of Harry and Draco.

Wizard and Wizard should not fight, nor will they, once the time is right!

I, Willhemeina Betel-Hanou, have seen the future! It is shown to me so faded and thin but I will see more. I will.

I see now...

One who hates is half a man, the one who loves is half the other,

Worlds shall be made by the power they wield,

All for the love of their mother.

Those poor, poor souls. They will know peace, in the end.

* * *

And that's it for tonight. I really hope I can recapture the muse for this story in a lighter mood... Thank you for sticking with me so far - I am enjoying writing this and I hope that someone out there has enjoyed reading the story. 


	4. Pretty Faces, Petty Minds

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter stories, I am just borrowin the characters. This is a work of pure (fan)fiction and will gain me no browny points unless there are others out there wierd enough to like what I am writing grins

I would like to say that I don't want to kill off any characters - they may change, but they won't die...

And this is an emergency request for my Muse to get his butt back here and help me write this...

On with the show...

_**Pretty lights, petty minds**_

We walked, hand in hand, down the corridor towards the Great Hall, both silent, minds quiescent.

As we neared the hall I could hear voices around me, they all sounded so curious as we walked along. The part of my brain which was still switched on was nagging at me to start thinking. I started thinking, frowning hard.

_Draco..._

_Yes Harry? _I heard the words in my mind, soft and relaxing.

_I think there's something wrong. I'm forgetting something important and I don't know what it is... _My mind worried at it until an answer landed in my head. _Oh Shit...to everyone in this room, we're enemies and we just walked in holding hands! Malfoy, what do we do? _I looked at him in mute appeal and dumb-struck horror, trying to free my hand and run, to run anywhere away from all those hostile faces...

Draco thought quickly. _What's that strange muggle thing, Foolish day? You know the one I mean..._

I stood, helpless for a moment, then it dawned on me what he meant. _April Fool's day...brilliant! So, either you cast a spell on me to humiliate me, or we're fooling the whole school? I know which I'd prefer, and which would be least likely to get you killed..._

Draco looked at me in confusion. _You'd rather be humiliated!_

_No! _I laughed at him. _I'd rather we pulled off the hoax so that your reputation isn't tarnished._

_But...why would you do that for me?_ Draco cocked his head slightly to one side, fringe falling over his eyes so that silver glinted through the white-blonde hair.

_I err..._ I stuttered a little. _Well. It's not like I have a reputation with girls to be tarnished..._ I looked away for a moment, then felt soft fingers gently pull my chin round so I had to meet those mirrored eyes.

_Well...let's give the busybodies something to gossip about, shall we?_said Draco quietly as he leaned towards me and so softly pressed his lips to mine, before flicking his tongue out, wetting my bottom lip, making me gasp, my eyes fluttering closed...

_Draco... _I whispered in my mind.

_Oh god Harry...I need you so badly..._Came the anguished reply from Draco as we melted into each other, lost in our embrace and completely unaware of the catcalls and shocked whispers from the fifty or so people who'd made it to breakfast.

_Draco..._ It seemed that all I could manage was to repeat his name softly as we kissed - it seemed I needed him as much as he needed me. I let my hands slide around his back, one hand running upwards until it was buried in all that soft, long hair. I could feel his arms wrap around me, his body pressed in one hot line against mine. The heat built up between us until it felt as if we really were melting into each other, and I could see light through my closed eyes.

_Huh? _We thought at the same time. _What's that light? _Again, the though came from both of us simultaneously as the light exploded in a wash of the palest gold, flooding the great hall with its power, and knocking over the pupils, scattering breakfasts to the four winds. We floated gently to the ground, and into oblivion.

* * *

Ok, seriously short - written at work when I should be doing something constructive, like listening to my customers.

Hah. Anyway. The farce (deliberate mistake there before you pedants complain) is strong in this one. -breathes heavily into an empty coffee-cup-

Hmm. I think I need to calm down! I shall hopefully be writing a bit more of this, since I seem to be having ideas for possible plot - this is one of my worst problems - the story happens and I don't plan it, so sometimes it goes off on one as I desperately clutch at it, trying to bring it back to some semblance of being a proper story. It's an odd one though, so please review and tell me how much you hate it/wish I'd go back to writing pwp...

I appreciate you lot...remember that, ne!


End file.
